


same/same

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clones, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same/same

**Author's Note:**

> http://littlemcbcthings.tumblr.com/post/55649269607/as-long-as-your-fanfic-is-outrageously-nsfw-you-can

He knew exactly how to touch him, how to twist his wrist just so and thumb the wetness from his slit. The familiarity of his fingers was comforting and if he closed his eyes he could easily be alone. He wouldn’t though - it was too surreal to see his clone, a twin, some alternate version of himself sitting close to him, even more so that his hand was deep in his pants. 

"Do you like that?" He grinned, teasing his foreskin the way they liked.

The Commander moaned, shameless under his own touch. “You know I do.”


End file.
